Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team
Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team is the fourth installment of the series. The game released in Italy on September 6, 2013, and will release in North America on January 20, 2014, South America on March 7, 2014, and the rest of Europe on April 5, 2014. The game did not release in Asia. The game released in Australia on June 26, 2014. This game is ideal for teens, but the game was still negatively reviewed by Reicheru the Yokai Spirit and Sophie the Otter. It was number one on GameFlame's chart for ten straight weeks. This is also the best-selling game in the series, as 10.3 million copies were sold in 3 months, rounded down. This game also debuted at number one, garnering 1.9 million copies the first week, rounded up. Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team has 70 weeks on the chart, as all of them are in the top 50. Games are ineligible to chart below position number 50 after being present for 20 weeks. In Italy, the game has 19 weeks at number one and 90 weeks on the chart. The game also reached the top 3 in all countries in released in, reaching number one in some countries. It was ranked #1, #1, #5, #2, and #3 respectively on Giuseppina Bondesan's, Hans Kiranoko's, Reicheru the Yokai Spirit's, Sophie the Otter's, and Matthew Cap's "20 Best/Worst Games Of All Time", in which people pick 20 very popular games for the worst games in their lists. New features *The player will defeat a few Theory characters, consisting of Sophie the Otter, Catherine the Spellcaster, and Reicheru the Yokai Spirit. *The Fame Checker now includes sections such as "B**** List", "B****** List", and "Friend List". The friend list has all playable characters, as long as they are unlocked. *The base stats for each farther world goes higher, or lower, or stays the same. Plot Worlds, Bosses, and Unlocked Characters There are 243 worlds with either 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 15, or 20 stages each excluding the boss fights at the last portion of each world. There are 15 bonus worlds included, for 258 worlds and 258 bosses. There are four default characters, but the bonus worlds do not unlock characters. Another objective is to collect one million coins. To get suiting stuff, the player must collect the specific theme of coins. Default Characters There are four playable characters by default, two male and two female. That includes a new character, 5thCent Entertainment. *Giuseppe Todaro *Alessandro Todaro *Оксана Великажінка *5thCent Entertainment Reception The game recieved mostly favorable reviews from gaming critics, especially GameFlame's judges, posting "It's one of those good examples of a game for teens, even better than Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall, Concerned Rise." Sophie the Otter and Reicheru the Yokai Spirit were angered by the fact the game was a success. Sophie the Otter, saying "I will give the game a negative infinite times 500 out of 5! Not 10, 5! Giuseppe is a pathetic (bleep)!" Catherine the Spellcaster gave it a one-star rating. Category:Ji woong's Exam Challenge Series Category:Games Category:Video Games